plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)
The Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 is a game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Game icons Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|The icon of the game from the 1.0.0 update to 1.0.2 update 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The 1.1 update PvZ 2 China future Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.2 update to the 1.2.7 update latest.png|The icon of the game from the 1.3.0 update to 1.3.2 update China 1.3.3.png|The icon from the v1.3.3 update to the 1.3.4 update 73ebc97ed48a1f497149395dc11cfe20 256 256.png|The icon from the 1.4.0 update to the 1.4.6 update PvZ2China1.5.0.png|The icon from the 1.5.0 update to the 1.5.2 update 植物大战僵尸2 Square Icon (Versions 1.6.0).png|The icon from the 1.6.0 to the 1.6.1 (iOS) and 1.6.5 to the 1.6.7 (Android) update 植物大战僵尸2 Square Icon (Versions 1.6.2).png|The Birthdayz icon (1.6.2 to 1.6.4) 植物大战僵尸2 Android Icon (Versions 1.7.0).png|Lost City icon from the 1.7.0 to 1.7.7 (Android) update 植物大战僵尸2 Square Icon (Versions 1.7.4).png|The Children's Day icon of the 1.7.4 (iOS) update 植物大战僵尸2 Square Icon (Versions 1.8.0).png|The v1.8.0/v1.8.1(Android) update AppIcon98x98@2x.png|The v1.8.0 through v1.8.2 Apple Watch icon PvZ2CN190.png|The v.1.8.2 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.0.1).png|The v1.9.0 update v013ea57e336e7f0f4c.png|The v.19.1 update(IOS/iPad) Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 3.9.1).png|The v.1.9.1 (Android) Update IMG 0329.JPG|The v2.0.0 update Areas Update history Since it was first released, this game has been monthly updated with new content and other tweaks. Check this article to see the update history of this game. Concept art and upcoming features :See Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Concepts and Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Upcoming Content. Plants In the game, not all plants are obtained by getting their seed packets at the end of a level. Instead, they are obtained by collecting Puzzle Pieces of that plant. Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater# *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb* *Spikerock# *Threepeater# *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut# *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon# *Imitater *Blover *Starfruit *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Plantern *Chomper' *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Gatling Pea* *Cattail* *Cactus *Garlic *Cob Cannon New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Carrot Missile Truck' *Flame Mushroom *Dandelion' *Vigorous Broccoli' *Pomegranate Machine Gun' *Acid Lemon *Sweet Potato' *Lord Bamboo† *Small Lotus *Bowling Bulb *Banana Launcher *Guacodile *Homing Thistle *Sap-fling' *Ghost Pepper' *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga~ *Rafflesia *Whirlwind Acorn *Small Chestnut Team *Bamboo Brother' *Rose Swordsman' *Magic Mushroom' *Loquat *Asparagus *Saucer *Horsebean *Groundcherry *Anthurium *Pineapple *Electric Blueberry' *Mischief Radish† *Endurian' *Pumpkin Witch' *Sunflower Singer† *Snow Cotton' *Agave' *Lava Guava *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Toadstool *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Jackfruit *Kiwifruit' *Pretty Little Plum' *Pitaya' *Angel Starfruit' *Match Flower Boxer *Flame Flower Queen *Speaker Flower *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Grapeshot *Cold Snapdragon* *Shrinking Violet *Primal Sunflower *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Primal Potato Mine *Perfume-shroom *Primal Rafflesia *Dinosaur Roar Grass *Cowardly Thorns *Sugarcane Master Cameo appearances *Marigold - Appears while loading and results screen. *Melon Slice Pitcher, Blooming Heart - Appears on one of Puzzle Pieces in the 1.8.0 in-game advertisement. A plant marked with * is a premium plant. A plant marked with # is a coin premium plant. A plant marked with ' is a monthly special plant. A plant marked with ^ is an upcoming plant. A plant marked with † is a limited time plant and can no longer be obtained. A plant marked with ~ was previously a monthly special plant and now is obtainable. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Snorkel Zombie *Yeti Imp New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Kongfu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Knife-Wielding Swordsman Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Shell Zombie Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Walrus Zombie *Skiing Zombie *Chief Ice Wind Zombie Sky City *Basic Pilot Zombie *Conehead Pilot Zombie *Buckethead Pilot Zombie *Flag Pilot Zombie *Flying Imp Zombie *Zombie Fighter *Double-cabin Aircraft Zombie *Lightning Gun Zombie *Missile Zombie *Transport Boat *Arbiter-X *Flying Gargantuar *Zombot Battle Eagle-tron Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Lost Guide Zombie *Lost Doctor Zombie Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Impunk *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Zombot Multi-stage Masher *Bass Zombie Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Bully *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur *Egg Pusher Imp *Egg Stealer Imp *Egg Shell Imp Others *Chinese Treasure Yeti *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth *Ingot Thief Zombie *Balloon Imp Child *Toy Car Imp Child *Toy Gun Imp Child *Lollipop Zombie Child Mechanics The game itself contains mechanics that separate the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 from the international version. Game mechanics The game itself resembles the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 after the 1.8 update, but there are some differences. During gameplay, there is only one powerup to be bought: a one-time use Cuke costing 15 gems. It wipes out the entire playfield of any zombies. Plants and zombies are ranked by levels; the higher ranking a plant, the more enhanced abilities it has; and the higher ranking the zombie, the more health and attack power it has. In order to upgrade a plant, one must collect additional Puzzle Pieces of that plant and send it to Penny to upgrade it. Upgrading plants are required for higher levels as non-upgraded plants will fail to take care of the most basic zombies in higher levels. For example, a level 1 ( ) Chomper cannot kill a level 4 ( ) Conehead Zombie by itself. To progress to the next world, the player must use stars or 58 diamonds. All worlds require the same amount of stars to unlock, but the amount gradually increases every time you unlock a world. Stars are a form of collectible in the game, appearing in certain levels of the game. Beating the level while meeting zombies with a higher level will earn the player a star. These star challenges only unlock when you have obtained the first star by completing the level normally. Collecting stars allows the player to unlock specific plants and upgrades like Sun Shovel or Extra Seed Slot. If the player already has the plants, a respective number of pieces will be given to them instead. Completing star challenges will also open chests, which will give you Puzzle Pieces, coins and in some levels, gems. Daily Challenge The player fights in three modes, where they can obtain normal and costume Puzzle Pieces and coins. Some of the modes are only available on specific days of the week. Pendants This was added in the 1.4.0 update. The game contains items called Pendants that the player can equip onto their plants. By doing so, the plant receives a buff, the effect dependent on the attachment itself. Attachments are tiered into four levels, the effects of an attachment being more potent the higher up it is. Lottery system One feature of this game is its lottery system which allows players to obtain plants, costumes, or puzzle pieces. There are three types of chests: Ordinary, Rare and Legendary. Each chest cost gems to open. The player can also spend many gems to open multiple chests at once. The Ordinary Chest can be opened for free once each day and the Rare Chest can be opened for free once every two days. Penny's Store It was added in the 1.8.0 update. Penny's Store lets you buy different plant Puzzle Pieces. New Puzzle Pieces will replace them after an amount of time. On weekends, the number of puzzle pieces sold are doubled. The puzzle pieces can be bought with either 5000 or 10,000 coins / 15 or 30 gems, depending on the type of puzzle pieces. Plant Adventures PvP Mode Gene Modification Plant Family Added in the 2.0.0 update, this mode is located in the Plants section. It is very similiar to the Plant upgrade system in Plants vs. Zombies 2. This lets the player increases the stats of his/her plants in a family. Each time the player upgrades will give the plant family an upgrade that has a random stat increased for a random amount. Each family can only choose 1 upgrade. The player is able to upgrade his/her plants in that family for free 3 times a day. If he/she wants to upgrade more he/she will have to pay gems for every upgrade after that. The player can also pay 100 gems to unlock a new upgrade slot, yet the upgrades in this slot are more powerful. Getting more plants in a family will upgrade the level of that family, which will increase later upgrades' powerfulness. Gallery Trivia *Chomper is so far the only returning plant that is a monthly special plant. *It is the only Chinese spin-off game that was officially made and developed by PopCap. *Rotobaga is obtained in Sky City, while in the international version it is unlocked in Frostbite Caves. **Similarly, Endurian is a monthly special plant, despite in the international version, it's unlocked in Lost City. *All plants that can be bought with coins are all returning plants from the first game. *Since the 1.8.0 update, the map has been changed and now looks like the map from Plants vs. Zombies 2 after 1.7 update. *Since the 1.8.0 update, when the player collects sun, they will get 50 instead of 25 in previous version, similar for Plants vs. Zombies 2 after 1.7 update. *The icon for the Neon Mixtape Tour update was the icon for the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B update in the international version. *Since the 1.9.0 update, bosses can no longer be chilled by ice plants, possibly because the boss battles would be too easy if the bosses were able to be chilled. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Chinese games